A Kid a Day keep the Turtles insaine
by Cat-kun
Summary: Raphael is hit by a cannon and the next day he is a kid with no Memory can the World handle Raphael acting exactly like Mikey and can the Turtles get the Anadote before Raphael Remains a Kid Forever! Find out! Part Three up!
1. The Laser

The Turtles were fighting Shredder on Top of a Gas Building the Turtles were winning so far and now only the Shredder was Left he was the one who was carrying a weapon that power was DANGEROUS but they did not know what it was.  
  
Before the Turtles React Shredder Powers It up and a Reddish Beam was heading for Leonardo's direction fortionally Leonardo escaped the Blast but Raphael was Hitted and Fell into Sleep with the Shredder Laughing the others go to there fallen Bro and when Leonardo slashes his sword were Shredder was it only hit air.  
  
Leonardo: Agh! Shredder Escaped with the Laser Cannon!

Michelangelo: Hey dude forget about the stupid thing and let's gets Raphael to the Lair so Mr. Brainiack can see what is wrong with Raph 

Leonardo: **Pant** Okay lets take the Battle Shell

Donatello: **Checking Raphael's Pulse** Yea

The three Turtles half-drag half-carry there Bro into the Battle Shell and Return Home

In the Lair

Leonardo: Sensei were home

Splinter: Did you get the Laser

Donatello: Shredder disappeared before we could get it

Michelangelo: Man

Splinter: My sons what happened to Raphael?

Leonardo explains the Beam and they don't know how Raphael passed out

Splinter: Put him in his Room and we will do a check-up in the Morning

Turtles (Incept Raphael DUH!): Yes Master Splinter

They put him in his room and settle down for the night

Unaware what was happening to Raphael

R&R 


	2. Raphael's Trasformation

Michelangelo woke up to a crying noise like one if a Toddler has Pain.

Michelangelo listened it was coming from Raphael's room

He walked over to his brother's room and saw something that made him say-

"OH MY GOD!"

There is Raphael's bed was a miniature of Raphael sucking his thumb

The others woke up to Michelangelo screaming and ran weapons drawn to see  
him cuddling Raphael who giggled.

Michelangelo: Can we keep him

All: DUH!

Leonardo: What happened to Raphael?

Michelangelo: Do you think it was the Laser

Donatello: Had to be

Leonardo Stared at his NOW youngest brothers who naturally smacked him in the nose Leonardo: Ow! Raphael!

Raphael: **Puppy dog eyes**

Splinter: Leonardo mind if I hold your brother

Leonardo handed over the baby Turtle to Splinter who cuddled him

Splinter: Hello Raphael

Raphael: Spl-inter

All: Aw! Donatello: I am going to try to find an antidote for Raphael Leo you are  
coming with me Michelangelo and Splinter will look after Raph

All: Okay

The two Turtles rushed out as Splinter put Raphael into his Bed and went to sleep in the chair as Michelangelo went to his room

Michelangelo: I think Raphael should stay this way

Forever

Oh please Review or I might just stop here!


	3. Tasty Treats

A Kid a Day keeps the Turtles Insane

Chapter 2

Stolen

12:00

Raphael rolled off the bed sliently as he looked for Leo's door.

He looked at Leo's door which was painted in the color of his mask.

Raphael opened the door with Leo snoring loudly and came for what he was looking for.

Raphael: Tee hee

He went to the others Turtles rooms and got theirs too.

The Next Morning

Leonardo woke up and reached were his mask was but all he felt was wood this caused Leo to jump out of the bed his mask was not there!!

Leonardo went outside of his room to see Michelangelo and Donatello on the couch

Leonardo: Have your masks gone missing

Donatello: Mine has

Michelangelo: Mine too

Suddenly they heard a gnawing sound in Raphael's room they went in their to see Raph chewing on their bandannas!!

Raphael went over to Leo and spit it all out on Leo's foot.

Leonardo: Yuck Raphael why did you take our Bandannas

Raphael: Taste good

Mikey and Don picked up their bandannas and threw them in the washing machine.

Leonardo did the same then went to the bathroom to wash off his foot leaving Raphael in his room.

But that was a BIG mistake

When crayons were there too.

To be Contiued.....................

**Sorry for the Short Chappie but this idea would not leave me alone!!**


End file.
